cyberchasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Guilty Party (transcript)
Transcript TOTAL RUNTIME: 23:02 Transcriber's note: When a flashback occurs in the script, it is shown in italics. '' ACT 1 7:49 is a dim view of stairs with the faints sounds of mooing from unseen cows. Jackie: Turn on the light, Matt. and [[Inez] appear.] Matt: It doesn’t work. appears. Inez: Great. How are we supposed to find your old football trophy? Jackie: Is that the one you got for best waterboy of the year? Matt: on hips Very funny! I got it for kicking the longest field goal in camp. out photo See? is a close-up shot of Matt’s photo. Jackie: Aww, you were cute! What happened? finds an old yellow detective hat on a crate. Inez: Hey, guys, look what I found! puts on the hat. Jackie: a thumbs up Way to go, Sherlock! Inez: Now I feel like a real detective. walking Let’s find that trophy! is a long shot of the dim attic with various objects illuminated and in silhouettes. Inez: All I see are shadowy shapes. Matt: Just look for something shaped like a football. is the sound of static, and [[Motherboard] appears an old television set.] Motherboard: Hacker alert! Poddleville! Hacker’s recharger key… static missing. static Must find the key. Suspect not guilty… head Can’t be! Can’t be! Jackie: Why not, Mother B? Motherboard: He’s Dr. Marbles’ nephew! fades from the screen. There is an overhead view of Poddleville, then there is a front view of the [[Poddleville Police Station].] Inez: Hacker robbed? Wow! police chief is holding the [[Poddleville Gazette].] Police Chief: He threw a big party for us Poddles last night. page Claims one of the guests, Sleight O’Hand, made off with his recharger key! Matt: Why would you Poddles want to go to a party given by Hacker? Digit: After all those dirty tricks that green-faced phony played on you guys?! grabs a square donut from a plate and takes a bite. Police Chief: That’s old news. History. No more trying to steal our energy. He even gave us a present. ripples occur and everything is black and white. Flashbacks will be shown in italics. ''Mayor: And, so, in behalf of all Poddles, I accept Hacker’s gift celebrating our new era of friendship! nods to [[Buzz] and Delete to reveal the present. Buzz and Delete pull on the rope to remove the curtains. They get covered with the curtains and get confused. All of the Poddles gasp in awe at Hacker’s statue of the Mayor.] Mayor: I, I mean, we are extremely grateful, Mr. Hacker. '' ''flash as Hacker and the Mayor shake hands Hacker: That’s The Hacker to you, Mayor! But, nevertheless, I’m thrilled that we’re palsy-walsy again. the microphone stand and lifts it in the air Now, let’s party! All Poddles: cheer Yay! is a shot of the Poddles dancing inside Town Hall. Police Chief: And what a party it was! Music, dancing, and the best donuts Hacker’s money could buy! '' ''Poddle waiter offers a plate of donuts to a Poddle guest, and the guest accepts and takes one. There is now a shot of the Mayor, the Police Chief, Hacker, Sleight O’Hand, and Presto on a stage Police Chief: And for entertainment, the great Sleight O’Hand and his dog Presto! Sleight O’Hand: Okay Presto, double flip. to Presto Alley-oop! lays down flat on his face and does not follow O’Hand’s command. The Poddles cheer. Sleight O’Hand: C’mon, Presto, don’t embarrass me. Do your double flip! Alley-oop! yawns and flips back to the ground. Sleight O’Hand: Ditsy dog! He’s hopeless! '' ''turns his back angrily. Presto barks, start performing tricks, then goes back to laying on the ground. Sleight O’Hand: I tell you, folks, you can’t trust no one! Come here, you canine con man! comes to O’Hand. Sleight O’Hand: Folks, I don’t like to brag, but I’m known as the best pickpocket in Cyberspace. So before I go… to the Mayor Mayor, your wallet. '' ''mayor is completely shocked by his wallet being taken without him knowing. The Poddle crowd laugh. Slight O’Hand: Chief, your handcuffs. the handcuffs to a frowning Chief And Mr. Hacker, just for you. comes with Hacker’s recharger key. Hacker: Wha--? My recharger key! up from Presto Without this key to recharge my Energizer-'' ''Sleight O’Hand: Hacker Oh, almost forgot, your undershirt? Hacker’s spotted undershirt occur and transition back to the present Police Chief: his donut When the party was over, Hacker found out his key was missing. Inez: So makes you think Sleigh O’Hand is the one who took it? Police Chief: Front door had a metal detector, back door didn’t. So whoever took the key went out the back. As you can see in this photo taken from our news blimp, the photo in the newspaper the only one who left through the back was Sleight O’Hand! a low voice Besides, he’s the best pickpocket in Cyberspace. Said so himself! scene transitions to a view of a crowd near the Mayor’s Statue. Hacker: yelling I came here in peace! I came here as a friend! And what happened? That trickster with the dog stole my recharger key! on hips Well, hear this Poddles, no more mister nice guy! I want my key back! And if it’s not returned in twelve hours, Poddleville will perish in a pile of pumice! away with Buzz and Delete in tow Poddles in the crowd gasp in shock and panic. They run away to reveal the Cybersquad. Digit: Whoa! A pile of pumice! What’s pumice? Matt: It’s a kind of rock. Man, I wouldn’t want to be a Poddle. We better find that key fast! Jackie: Where do we start looking? Inez: her detective hat Elementary, my dear Jackie! Sleight O’Hand is the main suspect. We start with him! scene transitions to Jackie sketching a picture of Sleight O’Hand. Sleight O’Hand: I’m innocent! I never stole nothin’ in my life! Now check with my Uncle Marbles, he’ll vouch for me! Matt: It doesn’t matter who Dr. Marbles says. If Hacker doesn’t get his key- Sleight O’Hand: Well, I don’t have it! in his cell I’m a magician, not a thief! It just looks that way to the audience. Inez: her glasses Just looks that way, hmmm? What about his picture? O’Hand the newspaper It just happens to look like you. Sleight O’Hand: Well, it’s not! I never went out the back. I used the front! I was framed, I tell you. jail bars Say, have you seen my dog? scene transitions to Buzz and Delete near the Grim Wreaker with the sound of barking. Delete: C’mon Presto, again! Alley-oop! jumps and hits his nose on the ground. He jumps and starts running off past Buzz and Delete. Buzz: Uh-oh! The Boss ain’t gonna be happy about this. licks Hacker while he angrily protests. Hacker: Get off me, you mangy mutt! and Delete pull Presto away from Hacker. Buzz: Sorry Boss. Delete: I think he likes you. wipes off Presto’s saliva from his face. Hacker: his soaked wipe I want this slobbering pooch out of here now! If those nosy nippers from Earth see him, it could ruin everything! and Delete escort Presto down the Grim Wreaker’s ramp. Buzz: C’mon Presto! Delete: Atta boy. Let’s find a new home. scene transitions to the Police Chief talking to the Cybersquad. Chief: I’m only listening to you kids because Motherboard said so. Sleight O’Hand better fess up soon, or Poddleville is doomed. Digit: It sure looks bad for poor Sleighty. Inez: But we still don’t know what really happened last night. Police Chief: C’mon, C’mon, We know that a triangular shape went out the back door with the key, and Sleight is shaped like a triangle! He’s the one! Inez: Maybe, but he’s not the only one shaped like a triangle. Digit: Chief is eating a donut Yeah. Where were you when Hacker’s key disappeared, anyway? Police Chief: You kids trying to pin this on me?! Inez: head No, Chief. We’re just saying you can’t always trust the way things look. Would you mind turning sideways? Matt: Hey! The way he is now, you never know that he’s a triangle at all! Inez: Precisely! Things look different from different directions. To find out if Sleight is guilty or not, we’ve got to look at the evidence from every point of view! Yeah? Well, there’s one point of view I haven’t even shown you yet! scene transitions to a screen with static. Police Chief: The back door has a security camera. As you can see, it shows Sleight leaving at exactly nine sharp last night! Inez: Freese it right there, Chief! presses a yellow circle button. Inez: Ah-ha! Now Sleight looks like a square! Matt: Jax, why don’t you compare your drawings of Sleight with what’s on the tape? Maybe that’ll prove he didn’t do it. Jackie: Okay! From this angle, whoever’s leaving Town Hall looks like a square. And my drawing of Sleight from the same angle page shows that he- gasp Oh, no! Matt: Looks square, too! Digit: Yoikes! Then Sleighty did do it! ACT 2 5:35 is a view of an orange and red Poddleville sunset. Then it changed to be a view from Poddleville’s Town Hall. Hacker: Time is running out, you par-boiled poddles! Instead of standing here, you should be telling Sleigh O’Hand to return my recharger key! Poddleville crowd split off in different directions. Hacker smiles, then Presto comes and licks him. Hacker: Oof! Get this dog off me! Delete: Sorry Boss! Buzz: Yeah, he got away! breathes heavily as Presto’s saliva is soaking wet on his face. Buzz and Delete assist Hacker up. Hacker wipes off Presto’s saliva. Hacker: I want this mutt out of here! Take him someplace where no one can see him! Delete: B-but Boss, Presto’s so friendly. whimpers Buzz: Yeah, and he does tricks. Hacker: There’s only one trick I want this mutant mongrel to do… disappear! scene transitions to the Cybersquad thinking outside of the Poddleville Police Station. Digit: We’re running out of time, guys. We gotta find that key! Jackie: But if Sleight didn’t do it, and he doesn’t have the key... Matt: Then who does? Inez: I have an idea. C’mon! Police Chief twiddles his thumbs, then appears surprised and exasperated. Police Chief: Not you again! Inez: Chief, that tape only showed what the suspect looked like from the back. What’s he look like from the front? Chief grabs a donut from the plate and looks angry. Police Chief: Thought you might ask that. a green square button Send Irma in here! sits on a chair with the Cybersquad and Chief around her. Police Chief: Go on, Irma. Tell ‘em what you saw. Irma: Well, nine o’clock that night, I took out the trash, just like I always do. ripples to Irma’s memory of someone walking towards her. Irma: It was dark, but I could still see someone coming toward me, someone who looked like a square! occur and the flashback ends. Jackie: Wait a minute! sketchbook and flips pages I think I have a drawing of Sleight from the front a picture of a front view of Sleight. Inez: Okay. Even though Sleight looks like a square from the back, his silhouette from the front is...a square! Police Chief: Satisfied now? Matt: Nice going, Sherlock! Inez: Well, that doesn’t prove anything. It could still be someone else! Police Officer 1: to the Chief’s office Chief! This just came in! back Police Chief: You want another view of the culprit? Here’s a side view! the side view photo Digit: That’s a triangle, not a square which proves it’s not sleight, right? Jackie: Hold on. I’ve got a drawing of Sleight from the side…pages Somewhere… pages Oh, found it! picture and photo are compared Digit: From the side, Sleight looks like a triangle, too! Jackie: Oh man! Whatever we do, Sleight looks guiltier and guiltier! phone rings and Chief picks it up. Police Chief: Chief, here. Mm-hmm. voice on the other end talks Go on. Good job! sets down the phone. A break! New witness swears he saw Sleight O’Hand going up Hollow Street at 9:10 last night! Matt: What’ll that prove? Police Chief: It’ll prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that Sleight is lying. He swore he was never on Hollow! scene transitions to Hollow Street. Police Chief: It’s a famous Poddleville landmark. See that hollow section in each building? Certain time of day, sun shines right through ‘em. Jackie: No way to miss a landmark like this! Digit: But Sleighty claims he was nowhere near any hollow buildings. Police Chief: Witness says different. Here he comes now. at Witness’ direction Jock Poddle: jogging Have to keep jogging. I’m training for the Poddleville marathon! in place in front of the Cybersquad Police Chief: Now, you’re sure you saw Sleight O’Hand here on Poddle street last night? Jock Poddle: Oh, recognized him from TV! I was jogging right where you are now. ripples to Jock Poddle’s memory. Poddle is running and there is a silhouette in front of him. Jock Poddle: Looking up Hollow Street, Sleight came up Solid Avenue… reached the corner of Solid and Hollow… Sleight O’Hand: Presto? Where are you, boy? Presto! Jock Poddle: And then he turned right onto Hollow and headed up the street. occur and the flashback ends. Police Chief: Well, that’s enough for me. Sleight is definitely the key culprit. away Matt: I guess Sleight was lying about not being on Hollow Street. Jackie: I don’t buy it! If Mother B thinks he didn’t do it, so do I! And I sure don’t believe Hacker! Digit: Neither do I, but from where I stand, it looks like Sleight’s been lying from the get-go! Inez: From where you stand? Didge, you’re a genius! Digit’s head [[Cybersquad] group together] Inez: This is what we gotta do! Cybersquad group together in a circle. Digit flies up ahead. Digit: Everyone’s in position, Sherlock! Matt: I’m at the corner of Solid and Hollow, where Sleight was when the jogger said he saw him! Jackie: And I’m on Hollow where the jogger was! Inez: Cool! Let’s compare points of view. over to Jackie Jackie, what do you see? Jackie: A bunch of hollow buildings, just like the jogger said! Inez: Matt! What do you see? Matt: The buildings don’t look Hollow at all to me! They look like rectangles! Inez: Excellent observation! So, from the point of view of the jogger, he can easily see the Hollow buildings of Hollow Street, but from Sleight’s point of view, the buildings didn’t look hollow at all! He saw them only from their thin side! Digit: And Sleight’s never been here before, so he had no idea he had turned onto Hollow Street! Though the witness knew he had! Matt: So, Sleight wasn’t lying! Inez: Nobody was lying! They were just seeing things from different points of view! Digit: Then Sleight is innocent! Matt a high-five Inez: From this point of view, maybe. But from the back, the front, and the side, he still looks guilty! Digit: head I can’t stand it anymore! What’s the truth? What really happened? Inez: I’m afraid, Watson, this case won’t be solved until we’ve examined it from every possible point of view. We’ve got to bring Sleight back to the scene, and recreate the crime! out a magnifying glass and looks through it ACT 3 9:38 announcer from a white triangle rocket ship counts down. Announcer: Three, two, one, ignition. We have lift-off. rocket blasts off into the sky. Hacker: through binoculars You sure that mangy mutt is on board? Delete: and holding a pale pink handkerchief Uh-huh. sniffs Buzz: laughs He’s on his way to the stars, Boss! laughs while Hacker smiles. Hacker: Now that my ingenious plan will have a happy ending…for me! runs and Buzz and Delete follow him in tow. Ironically, Presto pops out of a nearby bush in a spacesuit barking. The scene transitions with a cyan blue and bright orange blimp moving in the sky. Poddles: at [http://cyberchase.wikia.com/wiki/Poddleville_City_Hall City Hall] Give Hacker the key...Give Hacker the key...Give Hacker the key...Give Hacker the key… Sleight O’Hand: The Poddles are so worried about what Hacker might do. They’ve already convicted me! Matt: a camera Chill, Sleight. We’re working on this from every angle. We’re going to recreate the crime just like it happened the night of the party. Jackie: another camera and points to the sky Inez has it covered from that blimp up there and the rest of us will tape it from different points of view. Digit: And you’re gonna walk out the back door just like Hacker said you did. Sleight O’Hand: Okay, okay, if you’ll think it help. I just wish I knew where my dog was. frowns. shot zooms up into the blimp. Inez: Cool! We’re in the same spot where this photo was taken. Keep it here! Poddle Pilot: You got it, miss. Inez: Guys, I’m in position. Ready? Matt: Ready! I’m in the exact same position as the security camera, looking in the same direction. And the tape is cued up to when someone left the party! Jackie: Irma and I are in position. Looking right where she saw someone square shaped coming out of the building. Digit: And I’m standing where the side view photo was taken, looking at the doorway. Inez: Great! Are you all inside and ready to roll, Chief? Police Chief: Skwak Pad and after eating a donut Ready! Okay, Sleight, you’re on. of the police taped crime scene Sleight O’Hand: I’ll do it, Chief, but I never left through the back door! Hacker: Of course you did! I saw you on a videotape! Now, where’s my key!? Police Chief: We’ll know soon enough. Start walkin’. O’Hand reluctantly follows the Chief’s command. Matt: the door and holding the camera Sleight’s on the move. camera from behind, his silhouette is square-shaped. It looks the same as whoever’s on the security tape. Jackie: Okay, Sleight’s coming our way. Square as square. Right, Irma? Irma: Yep! From the front, it looks just like the square I saw last night! Digit: Okay, I’m snapping the side view, now! takes a picture Hold up the other one. Wu-oh... with the original photographer’s. My new side view of Sleight looks like the old one! photographer shrugs. How’s the view up there, Sherlock? Inez: Very interesting, Watson, very interesting indeed! the newspaper picture’s to Sleight’s. Delete: I’ve never watched a crime scene recreation before. Have you, Buzzy? Buzz: on a lawn chair next to Delete First one for me too. on a donut Gee, what if they find out the truth? Delete: They’re just kids. They’ll never figure it out. occurs after Delete’s statement. Presto appears headed towards something. Buzz and Delete: Presto! runs towards Town Hall. Police Chief: on donuts and during around at the sound of barking Hey! It’s Sleight’s dog! and Delete crash into each other as Presto runs past Hacker. Hacker: What’s he doing here? Delete: Sorry, Boss. Sleight: Presto! You’re back! Oh, good boy! Inez: Whoa! I should have seen it from the start! up newspaper Sleight did tell the truth! inside the blimp But why would Hacker...of course, the answer is elementary! It was all a trick. Hacker wanted us looking elsewhere! Skwak Chief! Police Chief: up Skwak and looks surprised He what? They did? expressions grew angrier Hacker: away with Buzz and Delete Bye! Places to go, people to see. Police Chief: Not so fast, Hacker! Poddleville police officer interferes with Hacker’s escape. Buzz and Delete go bump into each other. Police Chief: to officers Escort this crumb-bum out of Poddleville, and dismantle that statue he gave us! Hacker: police officers escort him, Buzz, and Delete out of Town Hall Crumb-bum?! How dare you! Chief smiles You can’t talk to The Hacker that way! Mayor: So, thanks to the Chief and our Earth friends, the threat of Poddleville is over. Poddle A: But we still don’t understand! Who took Hacker’s key? Poddle B: And why? Poddle C: Who went out the back door? Other Poddles: Yeah! What happened! Who done it? Mayor: Hold on, hold on. Inez: It all comes back to Hacker. He wanted to get Poddleville’s energy, since he failed to get it the last time he tried. are shocked. Inez: His plan was clever. ripples occur. Inez: He needed to smuggle an energy siphonizer into Poddleville, tosses a tool into a machine and shuts the lid. so he pretended to make peace… starts blowtorching the lip. Mayor: And so, on behalf of all Poddles, statue’s curtain is unveiled, everyone gasps and claps I accept Hacker’s gift. gestures for Buzz and Delete to turn the siphonizer machine on. Matt: But Hacker had to draw attention away from the statue while the machine did its dirty work. So he threw a party, are shown dancing. and hired Sleight and his dog, Presto, to entertain. shows the mayor his wallet. Being a pickpocket made Sleight the perfect choice to take the blame. gives handcuffs back to Chief. Presto gives back Hacker’s recharger key. Hacker: My recharger key! is shown leaving the party. Inez: A little while later, Sleight left by the front door, just as he said. appears by the door. But Hacker made it look like he left by the back door by having his henchmen lure Presto out the back. and Delete has a fishing rod with a bone. Presto comes to the bone through the back door. ends. Inez: Hacker knew that Presto looked enough like Sleigh to fool us all! Jackie: In dim light, they have the same silhouette from the rear, from the side, holds up the side view with a toothy smile. and from the front! Digit: But when Inez got a bird’s eye view from the blimp, the truth hit her! Inez: Seeing Sleight and Presto at the same time is what did it. Although Sleight looks like a triangle from the side, when you look at him from above, his outline is rectangular! an imaginary rectangle Show them, Sleight. shows his side. Inez: From the side, triangle, from the top, shows his top. rectangle, but the triangle in the newspaper photo is a top view. We all assumed it was Sleight because he’s triangular from one point of view. Once I saw Sleight from above, I realized it couldn’t be him in the picture. an enlarged version of the newspaper, and O’Hand shows his top to show the difference The shapes didn’t match! barks and shows his top. Jackie: Once Presto raced out to join Sleight, we realized what we’d been looking at all along, was the dog! Matt: Right. Because Presto and Sleight look the same from the back…shows back view Jackie: From the front…shows front view Digit: From the side… shows side view Inez:...but not from above! shows above view From this point of view, Sleight looks like a rectangle. But Presto looks like a triangle. Anyway, I got to thinking about Hacker being a nice guy and giving Poddleville a statue, and it all clicked into place! ripples occur. Inez: Accusing Sleight was nothing more than a diversion to cover up Hacker’s real mission: Stealing your energy! turns on the siphonizer and runs away from the energy stealing machine with Delete. Police Chief: But fear not Poddles, we turned off the siphonizer just in time! Poddle police officer rushes into the scenes and turns off the machine as Poddles cheer. Police Chief: Poddleville is safe! ends. Kid Poddle: Excuse me?! Uh, who took the recharger key? Digit: That’s the best part! No one did! The key never left the building! Hacker had it hidden in plain sight all along! ripples occur. Jackie: From the side, the key looked just like one of the donuts! hides his recharger key on a pile of donuts. ends. Jackie: The Chief was the one who found it. Matt: Yeah, tell ‘em how you figured it out, Chief. Police Chief: The hard way. jagged teeth Sleight O’Hand: Now I know why Dr. Marbles thinks you kids are the best. Thanks for everything. Digit’s wing Oh, by the way, Inez, I believe this is yours. Inez her magnifying glass frowns, then laughs as she gets her magnifying glass back. Everyone laughs. Presto does a trick. scene transitions to the Grim Wreaker leaving Poddleville. Buzz: Good thing you had a spare recharger key, Boss. Hacker: Never mind that! Did you duncebuckets tighten the charger struts like I told you to? Buzz: stutters I didn’t. Delete Did you? Delete: I thought you were gonna do it! is launched out of his chair to the other side of the room. Hacker: Whoa! Yeow! scene transitions to a trophy hidden in dim lighting. Matt: Eureka! up trophy My trophy! Jackie: But that shape looks round! Inez: Exactly! From the end, a football shape looks round. But from the side... turns trophy. Jackie: It looks like a football! Matt: his picture Admit it, I’m still cute, aren’t I? and Inez look at each other, then put their hands on their hips. Inez: on hips Not from our point of view! laughs. THE END Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season 2 transcripts